


Unexpected Matrimony

by flintxwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, also im now flintwood trash, marcus and oliver are in luve, oblivious harry is my favourite thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintxwood/pseuds/flintxwood
Summary: Harry wouldn't call himself oblivious, he was just surprised Oliver Wood would marry Marcus Flint of all people.





	

“Wait, it’s says what?” Harry asked, his eyes wide at Ginny as she read the letter. Or really, the wedding invitation. 

“It’s an invitation to Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint’s wedding,” she said, for about the fifth time. “What? You didn’t know the Wizarding community had gay marriage?”

“Well, no,” he said. “But… Wood is marrying Flint!” he emphasised. Marcus Flint? Of all people? Wood hated him and the feeling was mutual. They were quidditch rivals for crying out loud! 

“Harry, it’s not a problem is it?” she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. Her voice may be sweet but her eyes were fierce. 

“It’s just surprising, that’s all,” he said.

“Is it?” she asked, cocking her head to the side. 

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, during school they did kind of have that whole, hate each other so much they want to make out.”

“No they didn’t.”

“Yeah, they did. Percy was in the same year as him, and Marcus repeated seventh year so ask him.” 

…

“Oh yeah, they’ve been together since seventh year,” Percy shrugged, sitting across from Harry at the Burrow. 

“Why didn’t he tell me? Or the team?” Harry asked.

“I mean, they never outright told anyone. They let people figure it out for themselves.”

“Even after Flint pretended to be a dementor to scare me?” 

“It was nothing personal, it was just a quidditch thing, and boy were they competitive,” Percy shook his head and chuckled, as if they were reminiscing old times but ones Harry weren’t apart of. 

“What about the war? Oliver didn’t mention him.”

“He didn’t want to talk about it, Flint was on the run and had broken up with him for both of their safety.”

“Why was he on the run?”

“Flint’s family didn’t want to get tangled in the war, didn’t really have a choice. I mean, you broke up with Ginny for her protection.”

Okay, yeah, he did. But still, why wouldn’t Oliver bring him up?

“Why are you so angry? Why not just be happy for them?” Charlie asked, sitting in the lone armchair, cocking his head to the side. 

“I’m not angry, I’m just surprised,” he grunted. “I mean, it’s Flint, and they just seemed to really hate each other.”

“They’re both just overly passionate about quidditch, they’re even on different teams for the pros,” Charlie laughed. “That must be interesting for them.”

“Wait, Flint’s on a pro team?”

“Fucking hell, Harry.”

…

He decided to approach Oliver at the actual wedding. He’d thought about sending a letter but this was something he should deal with in person. 

The wedding was taking place in a small wizard village in Dorset that could at its simplest words would be described as ‘quaint’. According to Percy this was where the couple lived. Harry knew Oliver was on the team Puddlemere United and according to Percy, Flint was on the team Wimbourne Wasps. He was curious if that caused any issue when they had to compete. Although, with both of their competitive natures they probably tried harder during those instances. 

He’d noticed a photographer from the daily prophet at the wedding that was shoed away by an older man, who had the troll like appearance he remembered Flint having. Of course reporters would want to report on a wedding of two male quidditch players. Reporters at his and Ginny’s wedding had to be stopped from interfering too, so he could sympathise. 

He wasn’t sure when he’d actually see Oliver and if he would before the wedding. Most people were doing the typical pre-wedding mingling. When people recognised him, people he’d never met before, they came up to him to shake his hand and thank him for defeating Voldemort. He took it, he was used to it at this point. 

He found George, Katie, Angelina, and Alicia, his old teammates in the crowd. He’d realised he needed to ask them too.

“Did you know?” 

“Yeah,” George shrugged like it was the most obvious thing.

“What, you saying you didn’t?” Alicia asked, her brows drawing together in confusion.

“It was really obvious Harry,” Katie laughed. 

“Fred and I even once caught them snogging in the change room, they weren’t trying to hide it.”

“Well I somehow didn’t know,” he muttered. 

Angelina laughed. “Oh my god, please tell them that, they’ll get a good laugh out of it.”

Harry simply rolled his eyes in response. 

When the ceremony actually took place, Harry was curious to see Flint’s face. There had to be something appealing in him that would make Oliver want to goddamn marry him. 

When he did see him, he didn’t look too different than he did at Hogwarts. His teeth were still large, he still had a troll like appearance, and, like Oliver, was quite muscular which came with their quidditch positions. Despite all of that, Oliver had the look in his eye that he’d only seen when he would talk about quidditch. Harry didn’t think anyone or anything else would bring that look in his eye but Flint did it, and even if it was Flint, Harry couldn’t help but smile. They were both grinning at each other as the ceremony proceeded. It was weird when they did kiss, he couldn’t deny the sight was strange, but he clapped with everyone else. 

He got a chance to actually talk to them partway through the reception. It was a really weird sight; Oliver was sitting his Flint’s lap – his lap! – with his arms around his neck. Harry was still waiting for someone to tell him this was a joke but you couldn’t fake the looks on their faces, the twinkling eyes, the massive grins. 

“Hey, Wood,” his eyes darted to Flint. “Flint, long-time no see.”

“Well if it’s the little hero himself,” Flint said and he actually gave Harry a friendly smile, rather than the scowl he was used to. 

Oliver snorted and poked his cheek. “Don’t tease him,” he said. “Hey, how’re you?”

“Fine,” he said. “Listen, I have something to say and I don’t know, Angelina said you might find it funny.” 

“Sure, what?” Flint asked, actually sounding friendly. That was still weird.

“I uh… didn’t know ‘bout this,” he said, gesturing between the two.

“You didn’t?” Oliver asked, cocking his head to the side, amusement flickering in his eyes. 

Flint however didn’t hold back, he burst into laughter, his forehead falling onto Oliver’s shoulder. 

“Genuinely didn’t.”

“And here we thought we were obvious,” Flint laughed. 

“Apparently you were, according to everyone else,” Harry muttered. “When anyway? Percy only knew vaguely.”

“We learned to get along when I had to repeat seventh year,” Flint explained. “We really connected on our love for quidditch, and kind of went from there.” He kissed Oliver’s cheek and Oliver’s cheeks tinted pink.

“Well, I’m clearly an idiot but I’m happy for the two of you.”

“Yeah, you’re pretty oblivious,” Oliver said. 

“I wouldn’t say oblivious, but still, glad you’re happy.”

He definitely wasn’t oblivious, Flint and Oliver were just a surprising couple. If they were friends he would’ve picked up on it, surely. 

…

“Wait, what do you mean Dean and Seamus have been together since the end sixth and are getting married!”

“Jesus Christ, Harry.”


End file.
